1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic bottle for containing liquid, and more specifically to a crushable plastic bottle which can be easily crushed to reduce the volume thereof, for convenience of collection whenever disused after the contained liquid has been used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PET (polyethylene terephtalate resin) bottles, for instance are now widely used. Although these plastic bottles are usually disused after use, there exists a problem in that cost for disusing these plastic bottles is relatively high. In other words, since being not crushable easily after use, these plastic bottles are disused as they are in the original large volume and then carried to a plastic disposal plant in such an undesirable state that air is contained in these plastic bottles. This requires a relatively large cost for transportation although it is preferable to reduce the cost for disposal of these plastic bottles.